


Goodbye, I'm going home.

by rainymood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymood/pseuds/rainymood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas veces se hace difícil. Para Samuel Winchester algunas veces hasta el aire que respira le resulta insoportable. Muchos años atrás, cargados de dolor y resentimiento, peleó contra sus propias emociones incansables veces pero llegado un punto se hartó de soportar tanta tensión en su cuerpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, I'm going home.

**Goodbye, I’m going home.**

 

 

Algunas veces se hace difícil. Para Samuel Winchester algunas veces hasta el aire que respira le resulta insoportable. Muchos años atrás, cargados de dolor y resentimiento, peleó contra sus propias emociones incansables veces pero llegado un punto se hartó de soportar tanta tensión en su cuerpo.

 

_Sammy._

 

El primero que lo llamó así fue su padre. Sam siempre quiso encontrar en los ojos de ese hombre (rígido, hermético como todo soldado) vestigios de calidez, una calidez humana y, _mierda_ , cualquier cosa que no le hiciera querer golpear la pared más cercana. Pero las cosas eran como eran y si su padre utilizaba el estúpido apodo con cariño, bueno, quizá mucho tenían que ver noches y noches de completa soledad y botellas vacías de cualquier tipo de alcohol.

 

Dean Winchester, su hermano mayor, murmuraba “Sammy” más veces de lo que era sanamente posible y aceptable. Al principio a sabiendas de cuanto Sam odiaba el bendito apodo lo hacía para irritarlo, para presionarlo y llevarlo al abismo de la incompetencia, pero con el tiempo se hizo hábito y Sam podía ver en los ojos de su hermano que lo hacía, no porque era su deber, sino porque realmente sentía el afecto. Estaba ahí.

 

-Hey.

 

La sonrisa lo distrajo por unos leves minutos, suspiró fingiendo cansancio. La verdad era que _sí_ estaba cansado pero pasaba por esa fase de la pubertad y se creía con el derecho de mandar a quien quisiera a la mierda. Incluido su hermano.

 

- _Sam_

 

Dean arrastró las palabras con un tinte de advertencia. Sam sabía que Dean no tenía intención alguna de molestarlo, pero había un hueco en su pecho que atravesaba cualquier fragmento de racionalidad que pudiera pertenecerle. Era ilógico, ese sentimiento de rústica venganza, pero respaldó sus intenciones en el hecho de que  su vida jamás había sido su elección. Jamás.

 

-¿Qué, Dean?

 

Masajeó la sien, respiró profundo y trató de calmar su coctel de emociones, después de todo Dean era su persona favorita, el único que no despertaba emociones salvajes de pura matanza. Dean lo observó por unos instantes evaluando sus posibilidades, sabía que Sam estaba en una fase complicada, era un hecho que tenía siempre en cuenta. Algunas veces se volvía insoportable, no se podía respirar en la misma habitación y cuando Sam salía golpeando la puerta con toda la fuerza que sus juveniles manos le habilitaban, Dean inmediatamente se arrepentía de perder control, de ignorar que para Sam las cosas nunca fueron fáciles. Pero, para él tampoco lo habían sido, después de todo eran hermanos compartían el mismo padre y la misma difunta madre. Dean frunció el ceño.

 

-¿Podrías…?

 

Sam levantó los ojos anticipando las palabras. En los ojos de su hermano pudo ver cómo brillaban las emociones quebradas, la acusación permanente que tanto se esforzaba en enmascarar con paciencia y pseudo comprensión. John Winchester, su padre, seguramente estaba lejos y cansado, enojado, con un objetivo fijo en su cabeza y Sam no se arrepentía de sus palabras pero Dean cargaba siempre con las consecuencias y eso le rompía el corazón más que nada.

 

-Me vas a pedir que mida mis palabras porque papá se esfuerza. Esa historia es vieja y la verdad es que estoy harto y ya no me importa.

-¡Sam!

 

15 años. 15 benditos años y nada cambiaba, lo único recurrente en su vida. Dean siempre quería remediar la mierda de su padre como un deber, una obligación de buen hijo y Sam odiaba con todo su ser que las cosas fueran así, que Dean tuviera que agachar la cabeza y pretender que la elección era suya y de nadie más. Sólo suya.

 

-No, es verdad y lo sabes… a él sólo le importa una cosa. ¡Jamás en mi puta vida me preguntó que quería, jamás!

 

Dean tensó los hombros y su expresión se oscureció de tal manera y facilidad que Sam tuvo miedo, anticipó casi por reflejo el duro golpe del puño de su hermano. Un golpe que nunca llegó a concretarse.

 

-¿Sabes qué? ¿Querés saber de lo que _yo_ estoy harto, Sam? ¡Estoy harto de tu mierda! Harto de que siempre estés pidiendo explicaciones. Siempre ‘yo, yo, yo, mi sufrimiento, yo, yo’ Quise, por el amor de todo lo santo, concederte ese derecho, el derecho de estar enojado con el mundo pero el límite llegó a tope y tengo poca paciencia para aguantar la mierda de un puto mocoso egoísta.

 

Nunca en su vida Sam se sintió tan mierda como ese día. Quiso enojarse con su hermano, gritarle que la vida jamás le permitió sentirse de otra manera, que a él su madre jamás le arropó o cantó estúpidas canciones de cuna como a cualquier niño normal pero no lo hizo, simplemente parpadeó por unos segundos y salió corriendo de la casa, el peso de la culpa y arrepentimiento oprimiendo cada paso que hacía. Dean no trató de impedir la huída, demasiado nublado por sus propias emociones y feos sentimientos que por un largo tiempo habían persistido, acumulándose en su pecho hasta que fue demasiado hasta para su propia piel y expulsó todo como un vómito verbal. Cuando se hizo tarde y Sam no volvió a casa el pánico atravesó su pecho como una flecha a la distancia. No podía respirar y sus manos temblaban. Buscó cómo pudo dónde pudo sin victoria alguna, no podía llamar a su padre porque, primero y principal, John no se había despedido de sus hijos de la forma más fraternal que se pudiera esperar de un adorable padre. Caminó perdido por horas y horas, cuando regresó a casa encontró a su hermano sentado en el viejo sillón beige con la cabeza escondida tras sus largas manos. Fue tan abrumador el alivio que sintió que se olvidó de todo. Corrió hacia Sam y lo tomó de los hombros.

 

-¡Cabrón!

 

Gritó mientras abrazaba a su hermano, largos huesos que comenzaban a tomar forma, una forma que Dean todavía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sam convulsionó abruptamente, murmuró cosas inentendibles (entre ellas palabras de remordimiento y _perdón, perdón Dean, soy un hijo de puta, perdónperdónperdón_ )

Ninguno dijo nada después del abrazo. Y a Sam le gustaría pensar que las cosas habían cambiado para bien pero, la noción de su egoísmo y autodestrucción no le impidió seguir siendo un hijo de puta egoísta y autodestructivo. Dean tampoco cambió, siguió dando excusa tras excusa tratando de cubrir a su padre, escupiendo palabras hirientes cada vez que podía y disculpándose después como si todo, absolutamente todo fuera su culpa.

Por años luchó contra la oscuridad que envolvía, desde el día de su nacimiento, su persona. Una oscuridad latente que lo reconfortaba porque era lo único que naturalmente conocía y le pertenecía. Luchó contra esa anti-naturalidad lo mejor que pudo pero, después de años de falsas promesas y pretensiones sosas, se cansó y decidió que si quería ser normal tenía que aceptar que no había nada de normalidad en su vida. La ironía le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca pero al menos podía intentar. Pretender no, porque toda su vida hasta entonces se apoyaba en bases sólidas de pretensiones que sólo le rasgaban la piel y no le hacían ningún bien. Tenía que tomar sus propias elecciones.

 

-¿Qué dijiste?

 

Era de noche, y sí, la noche tiene esa aura pesada que repta la piel dejando feas escamas y una sensación de vació difícil de llenar, pero la pesadez que les dificultaba respirar era impulsada por otra cuestión más profunda que la magia de la naturaleza.  Sam respiró, infló su pecho como si el aire contuviera coraje, como si eso le facilitara las cosas.

 

-Me voy a _Stanford._

John avanzó sin advertencia, tomó a su hijo menor del cuello de la camisa, su mirada oscura y puntual. Los músculos de su cara se tensaron de tal manera que creyó que no podría hablar.

 

-No.

 

Dijo con finalidad y Sam tuvo la decencia de reírse. Rió con tantas ganas que pensó que se desmayaría en esa percudida habitación. Uno de los tantos hoteles que recorrían en su jodida vida. Pronto sería un borroso recuerdo.

 

-¿Te da gracia? ¿Qué te resulta gracioso?

-¿Qué me resulta gracioso? Qué digas ‘no’ cuando ni siquiera te pregunté. Jamás te pregunté y no lo haré. Es mi decisión, lo que yo quiero y siempre quise.

-¿Lo que siempre quisiste, _Sammy_?

-Lo que siempre quise.

 

Sam afirmó sin quitar la mirada de su padre. La respuesta obviamente no alivió la tensión que John Winchester estaba seguro lo podía llegar a matar en cualquier momento.

 

Dean estaba parado a un costado mirando la escena como si fuera una mala película de acción, sus ojos distantes y su cuerpo rígido. La verdad era que nada, absolutamente nada lo había preparado para una situación así. Podían darle el más difícil de los casos, pelear con una criatura desconocida, sin referencia alguna de cómo matarla en alguno de los libros de _Bobby Singer_ , pero al fin y al cabo sabría cómo llegar a una solución, _mierda_ , podían darle una revista de _sudoku_ o crucigramas y sabría cómo hacerlo, incluso pasar días sin comer pero ¿esto? Tener a su padre y a su hermano casi matándose con la mirada-Sam marchándose, dejándolos atrás, abandonándolos, eso, jamás. Su mente corría a mil por horas, llenándose de imágenes y pensamientos volátiles, recopilándose, abarcando casi todo el espacio pero su cuerpo continuaba de piedra, como una fría estatua de mármol. De pronto sintió un feo impulso y avanzó hacia dónde estaban John y Sam, los separó y quiso simultáneamente abrazar a Sam, rogarle que no se fuera y pedirle a su padre que fuera leve, que comprendiera a Sam, que hiciera cualquier cosa, que, _por favor,_ si era necesario mentir que lo hiciera pero un mar de fuertes emociones que creía olvidadas surgieron en ese momento y no pudo más que resignarse a ser presa de su propio dolor.

 

-¿En serio Sam? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Mierda!  Pensé, todo este tiempo creí que eras egoísta pero… jamás pensé que llegarías a este punto.

 

Sam quedó completamente inmóvil. _Pensé, creí_ … Las dos únicas palabras que revoloteaban en su cabeza, como un mantra. Vio que Dean abría su boca pero las palabras que salían eran silenciosas. Por un momento entró en pánico creyendo que se había vuelto sordo, que había perdido la habilidad para escuchar, que tanta presión y tantos sentimientos encontrados habían finalmente encontrado un punto de equilibrio en su cuerpo y explotado dejándolo completamente inútil. Su teoría cayó rápidamente cuando Dean se acercó y comenzó a sacudir sus hombros.

 

-¡Sam! Te estoy hablando.

-¿Sabes qué Dean? Dejalo, dice que es lo que siempre quiso. Si es así no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-Pero…

 

Sam lo único que quería era irse, escapar… las palabras de Dean latentes en su cabeza.

 

-Me voy.

-Si te vas no hay vuelta atrás, _Sammy._

Fueron las últimas palabras de John Winchester. Sam apartó a Dean, cogió la vieja mochila y salió por la puerta casi corriendo.

 

-¡Sam, Sam!

 

Dean gritó y gritó pero Sam nunca volteó si quiera a mirarlo.

 

 Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido como un sueño irreal. Dos años, dos años en los que cambió tanto que, cuando se miraba al espejo, era incapaz de reconocerse. Eso, hasta que Dean volvió a su vida reclamándolo (¡Papá se fue Sam, _tenemos_ que encontrarlo!).

Sí, le resulta difícil recolectar los pedazos (pequeños vestigios) de su vida y ordenarlos en imágenes que encajan como un rompecabezas de más de mil piezas. Cerrar los ojos y rememorar las emociones, tan tangibles, palpables, que parecieran estar al alcance de su mano, pero que desaparecen como un frágil espejismo. Resulta difícil olvidarse de los miedos, rencores, odios, de lo quitado, lo nunca obtenido y lo que jamás será. Resulta difícil convivir con tantas emociones juntas (pasado, presente, futuro) que a veces siente un vacío, una amortiguación en su pecho que se expande y expande y nunca tiene fin.

 

-¿Sammy?

 

Dean le toca el hombro, sus cejas se arrugan en medio de su frente, una expresión que Sam está convencido es tan característica de su hermano que ya se hizo permanente. Últimamente es todo lo que hay, lo que quedó entre ellos.

 

-Dean…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

 

Sam esperó por la respuesta cínica y sarcástica pero Dean sólo apretó sus labios y fue la única reacción que tuvo. Se alejó un poco sacudiendo los hombros, caminó hasta la vieja heladera y sacó un par de cervezas.

 

-¿Está todo bien?

- _Sí_ , Dean.

-Quería estar seguro.

 

Ofreció una de las botellas a Sam, en silencio bebió un poco y miró a la distancia. Sam imitó a su hermano, sabía que Dean seguía con el maldito hábito de echarse la culpa de todo, sabía que había muchos pesares que lo condenaban y que prefería callarlos, mostrarse fuerte porque eso es lo que hace un hermano mayor.

 

-Hey, Dean, en serio… estoy bien.

 

Dean lo miró un rato, sus ojos fijos en Sam, asintió con la cabeza después de unos segundos y, cuando Sam creyó que le llorarían los ojos por la intensidad del viento, Dean sonrió. Sam suspiró, aliviado de que la fea tensión se alejara de ellos. Por primera vez en su vida no había mentido, ni a sí mismo ni a su hermano, cierto, todavía tenían muchos asuntos pendientes, viejas emociones enlazadas en sus manos como invisibles cordones, verdades/mentiras ocultas amenazando con salir a flote en cualquier momento pero, Sam estaba seguro, que no tenían importancia. Por lo menos no de momento y, si llegaran a salir, sabrían como afrontarlo porque, después de todo, estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no hay nada explícito, sólo un pequeño relato desde mi perspectiva (pero si prefieren mirarlo de esa manera podría considerarse un Dean/Sam) Es uno de los primeros que escribí de ellos dos. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien aceptada =) Espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> Título extraído de la canción "Married with children" de Oasis.


End file.
